Family Ties
by ErinM
Summary: Hermione goes to Privet Drive to talk to Harry and finds out that he knows more than she realized. *post-Book-That-Shall-Not-Be-Named aka Book 6; AU for Book 7. implied Harry/Hermione


**Title**: Family Ties  
**Author**: Erin (erinm_)  
**Characters, Pairing**: Harry, Hermione and Vernon Dursley (mentions of everyone else)  
**Rating**: PG  
**Summary**: Hermione goes to Privet Drive to talk to Harry and finds out that he knows more than she realized.  
**Warning**: post-Book-That-Shall-Not-Be-Named (aka Book 6); AU for Book 7 *Written for Round 8 of **prompt_in_a_box** on LiveJournal. Prompt #12: **If I stay it ain't gonna be easy.** (Love on the Rocks, Sara Bareilles)  
**Disclaimer**: The original characters belongs to JK Rowling and their respective actors.

Harry Potter was sitting on the bed in his room at Number Four Privet Drive. Leaning against the wall, he was trying not to think of anything, but kept drifting to the scene at the top of the Astronomy Tower; and he had been avoiding sleep to keep his dreams at bay. Funnily, for once, he wished that his Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia would yell at him, simply to break the silence.

He hadn't said much since returning from Hogwarts; he did the chores, as usual, helping prepare and clean up after dinner. Vernon and Petunia weren't so much _afraid_ of Harry as they were curious. Usually, he fought their orders and their complaints. Now, it seemed he knew what they were going to ask before they did. Not knowing what had just happened at the wizarding school, or who to ask, the Dursleys didn't press the matter, figuring they were probably better off not knowing.

Vernon was sitting in the living room, reading the evening paper, when there was a knock on the door. Assuming it was a playmate of Dudley's or one of the neighborhood wives, Vernon huffed as he pushed himself out of the easy chair. _'As long as it's not some school brat trying to sell me light bulbs,'_ Vernon thought as he opened the door.

He recognized the young lady standing on the step, but he couldn't place her. "Yes?"

She took a deep breath and calmly said: "Mister Dursley." This surprised him for a moment. "I'm Hermione Granger." The name didn't click. Not wanting to upset him - she remembered Harry's story about the phone call and the fireplace - she asked simply: "Is Harry home?" The churning feeling in Vernon's stomach rose to a grumble and he nodded, waving her inside.

_'She looks almost normal,'_ Vernon thought, remembering the attire of Mister Weasley. Try as he might, Vernon would never forget that name. He led her into the living room, gesturing to the sofa, while he stopped at the bottom of the stairs. He wasn't so sure about this visitor, but something in her face said to let the visit continue.

"Harry!" he yelled. He didn't feel the need to elaborate, as he could hear Harry's door open. Harry popped his head out and looked down the stairs. "Visitor," Vernon stated, pointing to the living room.

_'Wonder who this could be?'_ Harry thought. Fudge, Lupin, McGonagall... Odd that his uncle was so calm, though. No one outside of the wizarding world would need to see him. As he reached the bottom step, Harry saw Hermione. She stood as soon as he'd come into view. "Hi," he said after a moment.

Hermione simply gave him a wave. He motioned to the sliding door leading into the back yard. As Hermione moved around the sofa, he asked: "How'd you-"

"Taxi, from the train station. My parents had a dental convention to attend." Vernon was surprised, but had a vague recollection of one of Harry's schoolmates with dentist-parents. She was terribly normal for one of Harry's- Vernon shook away the thought as Harry slid the patio door shut. He watched for a moment before returning to his paper.

-*-

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, as if she'd just broken out of jail and was being chased by the police.

"I thought you would have returned to the Burrow by now," Hermione said quietly. Harry shrugged. He hadn't intended to stay as long as he had. It was just supposed to be a quick 'stop and say Hi'-visit, then off to the Burrow. But, when he arrived, something in his gut said: 'Stay.'

Harry shrugged. "Yeah, well..." Truth of the matter was: he didn't really want to be at the Burrow; too much chaos in the wizarding world already. The Burrow would just be busy with all the Weasleys, Tonks and Lupin, the rest of the Order, wedding plans for Bill and Fleur, Ministry business...

"How are you?" Hermione asked. Harry shrugged again and the two sat in silence for a moment.

"How's everything at the Burrow?" It was Hermione's turn to shrug.

"Ginny says the wedding is going to be a mess. And Ron says the Ministry is practically falling apart. The Order is taking over the kitchen for meetings and such, since Grimmauld..." Harry nodded. The house wasn't safe for meetings, especially with the portraits probably connected to the wrong walls.

And with everyone changing sides faster than Harry was changing his socks, who knew who might be trying to get into the house. But, Harry knew he would have to go soon. The answer had to be there.

Hermione was uncomfortable, but stayed silent. She wasn't even sure if Harry wanted to talk, and she didn't feel like pushing. "So-" His start made her jump slightly. "Why did you really come here?" Harry was sure Ron or Missus Weasley sent her as a peace offering. _'I really should write,'_ he thought.

Hermione shook her head, as if it would erase the thoughts from her mind. Taking a deep breath, she looked up to Harry. "I know it won't help... but I wanted you to know that I know how you feel. I, um... I know you thought of him as a... well, he had that... that grandfather-quality. And since you never knew yours..."

Harry moved next to Hermione and sat on the rock wall. He could hear the tears in her voice and put an arm around her. Together, the sat through another bout of silence and Harry soon realized his shirt was wet and Hermione was shaking slightly. "Sorry," she said, straightening and wiping her eyes.

"It's all right. Can't say it's never happened to me before." Hermione laughed. "So, what does Missus Weasley want to know?" Hermione looked at him, almost confused.

"What?"

"Missus Weasley sent you, didn't she? To make sure I'm eating and not out looking for... well, anybody." Hermione looked offended, he noticed.

"What makes you think Missus Weasley sent me? Can't I just come and visit my friend? I haven't even been to the Burrow since the day we left school!" Harry was surprised at her outburst. Was it so wrong to think she'd returned after that initial night of chaos?

Mister Weasley insisted that everyone stay at the Burrow overnight and then he'd escort them each home, personally. He took Hermione home first; then Neville and Luna; then Seamus and Dean; then Harry. Lupin and Tonks had accompanied them to Privet Drive, not so much for Harry's safety, but for Missus Weasley's peace of mind.

The Dursleys were confused that morning as to why Harry was on the doorstep with nothing but his backpack. All his schoolbooks and Hedwig would be forwarded to the Burrow once everyone was home, at Mister Weasley's request.

Hermione knew that Harry had returned, much to the concern of Missus Weasley, to the Dursleys because it was Albus Dumbledore's wish. Something to do with protections set up after that night, so many years ago.

"I'm sorry. I just assumed..."

Hermione jumped up, mad as ever. "I'm just trying to be a good friend, show concern; and you assume I'm playing messenger! Is that what it's come to? So much for friends!" Harry stood up and pulled her into his arms.

She stewed another moment and then punched him in the gut. "Oof!" After a second, he took a gulp of air. "Okay," he said hoarsely. "And how are you?"

"What?"

"How are you doing?"

"How should I be doing? What kind of question-?" Hermione glared at him.

"The kind you ask someone who's just lost a family member," Harry said, trailing off.

Hermione froze, her eyes wide with surprise and shock. "What? ...How?..."

Harry smirked "You think I spent all that time in the library and didn't read even a little something?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I was working on an essay for History of Magic and came across a very interesting book in the genealogy section." Hermione turned a bright shade of red. "Seems Dumbledore got some of his books mixed in with some he'd borrowed from Madam Pince."

Hermione took a deep breath. "How long have you known?" she asked in a near-whisper.

"Three years." Hermione actually looked like she was going to kill him.

"_Three_ years!? And you didn't say anything?"

"What's to say? Everyone's related to someone." Hermione turned to the rock ledge and sat, dumbstruck.

"I can't believe it..." she said to no one in particular.

"Are you angry I know?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head. How could she be? It wasn't like she had a say in her relatives.

"I guess it would have come out, sooner or later," she said, indifferent now.

"You plan on telling the world?" Harry asked. Hermione looked up to him.

"You're not?"

"Hermione, really. Who would I tell? Who would care?" Hermione raised another eyebrow. She was getting good - probably no longer needed to work at it with Harry as a friend. "Hermione, would anyone care who my fourth great-grandfather was? No. Why would it matter who yours is?"

"Was," Hermione correct him under her breath. Harry's mood dropped like a rock.

"Hermione, are you angry I know?" She stood and moved toward him.

"I'm not angry that you know. I'm angry that you've known for three years-" She punched him and got him in a head lock. "-and didn't say anything to me!"

"What did you want me to say?" Harry pulled out of the headlock and moved away. "Oy, Hermione! Read any good books lately? Have any chocolate frogs. Oh, saw that you're related to our loon of a headmaster. Fancy a visit to Hagrid?"

Hermione gave him a dirty look. "Point taken. Still," she said, moving back to admire the hydrangea by the kitchen window. "You could have said something."

Harry watched her from the rock wall. "I suppose, when the time was right, I would have." Hermione nodded, not really listening.

"Now's a good time," she murmured.

Harry looked around the yard. "How's your mum?"

Hermione shook her head and moved back to Harry. "She's all right. Never really knew him, anyhow."

"When did you find out?" Harry asked as Hermione sat on the wall.

She sat on her hands and watched her legs swing as she replied: "Just after I got my letter. I wanted to know about Hogwarts and I wrote a letter to him and asked where I could go to find books and such; to know where I got it from. The library had a section for Wizards, back behind the law books. I read everything I could find, went through old Daily Prophets..."

"All that in a few weeks?" Harry thought back to the weeks that the Dursleys were on 'vacation', with Hagrid arriving a few nights before school was to start.

"Harry, I got my letter almost a year before we started." Harry thought back to that day in the living room, when letters were flying out of the fireplace.

"That would explain all the letters..." he mumbled. Hermione just ignored him.

"Anyway, once I got through the family trees... was most surprised to find out just how old he was."

"Did you say anything to him?" Hermione shook her head.

"No special treatment for me. If I was going to make it, it was on my merits, not my relations."

"So that's why we always got away with murd- with everything, our first few years?" Hermione punched him playfully.

"I doubt it. What got us out of trouble is that you're much too likable… and important," she added quietly.

"I'm no more important than you. I just have... a little extra pull on my side." Hermione gave him a look and shook her head. "Did he know?" he asked a moment later.

"He was there when Madam Pomfrey un-Petrified me. He didn't say anything, but I could tell he knew. Then he went off to dinner and I was released after Madam Pomfrey was sure Colin and Justin were clear to leave."

"And then you came to dinner." Hermione only nodded. "Let me tell you: after that whole experience, I never want to go on the 'adventures' without you." Hermione blushed slightly.

"Yes, because being chased by a snake isn't nearly as exciting as being chased by a werewolf... in two places at once."

"Hey, that was a big snake," Harry said defensively, ending with a chuckle. "No, you're the brains of the operation. I'm just the magnet. If it wasn't for you and Ron-"

"Or Neville or Luna..."

"Or Hagrid or-" Hermione just nodded. "Point is," Harry said, patting her knee. "I'm glad to have good friends who don't mind risking their necks and facing a little detention."

"You really not going back?" Hermione asked solemnly. Harry took a deep breath and looked to the sky.

"What's the point? What can they possibly teach us that will help us survive?" Hermione was silent. "Besides," he turned to her. "Do you think _any_ parents will send their children back after this? Keeping them home keeps them safe."

"Hogwarts is safe," Hermione interjected. Harry looked at her as if she'd just taken Voldemort's side and jumped up, taking two steps away and turning back with his arms raised.

"Were you _at_ school?! Let's ignore the fact that there were Death Eaters there. Or that Katie was in Saint Mungos for _four_ months. Or that our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher-" Harry couldn't finish the sentence. Hermione was about to cry; she'd seen Harry angry, but never directed to her. She tried to quiet him down, not knowing who might be listening.

"Or that the headmaster of the school... No parent's going to send their child back. I doubt even Fred and George are going to be allowed to return to Diagon Alley." Hermione took a deep breath and stood up.

"If we give in, Harry... if we don't go back... they win. You must understand! I can't let that happen." Harry grabbed her and she jumped.

"Hermione, they're gonna _kill_ you. They're gonna kill Ron and Ginny and their family. They're going to start with the half-bloods, then move to the purebloods who don't join them. Then, when there's no one left, they'll go after the Muggles. Being at that school won't save you... it'll just put off the inevitable."

Realizing he had a pretty good grip on her, Harry let go and stepped back. "I can't sit back and watch them come. I won't."

"So you're just going to go after them? You against the Wizarding world. If you find Draco and Professor Snape... and let's say you succeed and find Voldemort... what will you do? Do you have the strength to kill him, Harry? Will that help you sleep at night?"

"I'll do what I have to."

Hermione lunged at him and grabbed his arms, much like he'd just done to her. "Harry, you're just a kid! I know that you think this is your fight, but you're _just_ a kid."

"It _is_ my fight. I'm the 'Chosen One', remember? It's him or me."

"Oh, you are such an ass..." she said, giving him a shove as she let go of his arms. "The Ministry may be run by idiots, but have you really lost all faith in the Order and McGonagall? Do you think they don't know what we're up against? We're all with you, Harry; whether you believe it or not."

Harry dropped his shoulders in defeat. "This isn't your fight." That flipped her switch again.

"The Hell it isn't! You think I'm going to let you do this alone?" Harry's eyebrows were as high as they could go. "Remember," Hermione said with a calmer demeanor. "I'm the brains. If you go, I go." There was nothing to argue.

"And where you go, Ron goes." Hermione said nothing.

"Where you go, _**we**_ go," she amended. "In fact, where you go, the DA goes. Assuming," she said, turning and switching into planning-mode. "-that we can figure out how to get everyone out of their houses."

"No," Harry said, shaking his head. "No one else is going to be in danger. It's just me." Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"You're going to stop us? What? You'll put a Leg-locker on all of us?" Harry took a step closer and, for the first time all day, she was nervous.

"Don't give me ideas," he warned. Hermione shot him a 'try me' look.

"The DA, the Order... we'll be right beside you, all the way. Probably even in front of you," she shrugged. Harry watched her for a moment, as if he could read her thoughts simply by looking at her. Realizing he was staring at her, Hermione became uncomfortable again. Actually, she'd been uncomfortable around him since their third year... _''round about the time traveling.'_

She wasn't ever jealous of Cho or Fleur... was she? Granted, the whole recent Ginny-thing was strange, not that she had room to talk or judge. She wasn't _with_ Harry. He was just a friend. A very good friend. _'You know what they say about friends,'_ Pavarti had said during their fourth year, amidst a conversation about Viktor Krum.

Although, Pavarti had been talking about Ron's attitude toward Krum and why he was acting like such a prat. But when she said it, Hermione's first thought wasn't Ron, but Harry. While she was initially happy for Harry and Ginny, it did seem like they were siblings who'd had too much Firewhiskey.

Hermione shook her head to erase the thought and suddenly had an image of the Etch-a-Sketch her mother had in the attic. **Had** being the operative term - she'd taken it apart at age seven to figure out how the thing worked. Her mother was furious, but she did manage to put it back together. Even if it never quite worked right.

Hermione fidgeted for a moment, tucked her hair behind her ear and looked at her watch. "I uh... I better get back. Mum and Dad don't know I've left," she said with a nervous smile.

"You'll get back before them?"

"Yes, unless the train's not running. Look, Harry-" she said, straightening. "Please don't do anything without telling me-us first. Promise."

Harry sighed. "Herm-"

"Promise," she demanded, adding an 'I'll levitate your ass in a second'-look. Harry pulled her into a hug.

"I promise." Hermione held on to the hug a few seconds, trying to hold the feeling so that, one day, if all was lost, she'd have something to hold on to; a happy thought the Dementors couldn't take away. "You want me to walk you to the main road? You won't find a taxi in the neighborhood."

Hermione shrugged. "No, he's waiting out front."

"That's a bit expensive, isn't it?" he asked with surprise.

"I wasn't here that long. Besides, this was an important trip." Harry smiled.

"Thanks for coming," he said as he pulled the sliding door open.

"Just keep in touch." Vernon stood as they came in.

"I will," Harry huffed. Hermione nodded to Vernon.

"Thank you, sir. Have a good day." Vernon mumbled a 'You, too,' and moved into the kitchen to refresh his drink. Harry walked Hermione to the door and stopped in the open doorway.

Hermione turned on the step and asked: "Will you go back to the Burrow?"

Harry didn't move, but replied: "August. I made a promise." Hermione nodded and gave him another hug. She understood his reason for staying now. At seventeen, Harry would be free of the Dursleys - able to Apparate and do magic without fear of the Ministry and the underage magic office.

At seventeen, the magic protecting Harry from Voldemort would lift and he'd be an open target. This way, he'd at least have time to make some plans. And, as 'Dumbledore's man,' it was a promise he intended to keep.

Giving him one last squeeze, Hermione added a quick peck on his cheek before letting go and turning toward the taxi. She gave him a wave as she climbed into the car and he returned the wave before shoving his hands in his pockets. As the taxi pulled away, Harry watched the car turn the corner and, a moment later, he spotted the Dursleys car.

Petunia gave him a look for standing in the open doorway and shut off the car. Dudley pushed past him with a handful of bags, followed by Petunia. She shoved a pack of socks into Harry's hands and moved past him, into the house.

"Thanks," he said simply, taking one last look to the corner and smiling. Knowing that everything, even if it went terribly wrong, would be okay as long as Hermione was by his side, Harry closed the door to the house at Number Four Privet Drive.


End file.
